Fallen Stars
by EkoCat
Summary: "To stop the battle from killing them all, three stars from Silverpelt must fall. Those who were living, then dead, and then, will get the chance to be alive again." But how could three young apprentices save the Clans from the darkness rising, even with the StarClan spirits inside of them? (Mostly OCs with many references to the cats listed in the description below)
1. Allegiances

_**Allegiances**_

_**OakClan**_

Leader: Foxstar (Orange tabby she-cat with white paws, white ear tips, a white tail tip and a white belly. She has silver eyes)

Deputy: Bonetail (Silver tabby tom with a jet black tail and light green eyes)

Medicine Cat: Brightfang (Brown she-cat with golden dapples and amber eyes)

Warriors:

Brindlenose (Chocolate brown she-cat with hazel eyes)

**Apprentice: **Bluepaw

Creekfur (Blue-gray tom with dark blue eyes)

Mapletalon (Russet red tom with brown eyes)

Rainwind (Smoke gray she-cat with silver-blue eyes)

Cloudfoot (White tom with tan Siamese point markings and golden eyes)

**Apprentice: **Juniperpaw

Poppysong (Dark black tom with dark lime green eyes)

Leafshade (Black and white patched she-cat with crystal blue eyes)

**Apprentice: **Moonpaw

Echostorm (Calico she-cat with smoke gray eyes)

Clearmoon (Golden dappled she-cat with one gold eye and one dark green eye)

Pebblewhisker (White tom with black patches, a black tail, and green eyes) 

Icefeather (Black tom with yellow-green eyes)

Apprentices:

Bluepaw (Blue-gray tabby tom with hazel eyes)

Juniperpaw (Orange she-cat with golden eyes)

Moonpaw (Cream she-cat with silver eyes)

Queens:

Blossomheart (Ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes)

**Mate: **Mapletalon

**Kits: **Starkit (Tortoiseshell and cream she-kit with crystal blue eyes), Moorkit (Orange tabby tom with golden eyes), Pointedkit (White tom with big brown patches and gold-green eyes)

Gingerblossom (Pure ginger she-cat with light brown eyes)

**Mate: **Cloudfoot

** Kits: **Expecting

Elders:

Splashclaw (White tom with dark green eyes)

Hopewing (Cream and orange she-cat with golden eyes)

_**ThrushClan**_

Leader: Vinestar _(Blue-gray tom with crystal blue eyes)_

Deputy: Firespark _(Orange tabby she-cat with hazel eyes)_

Medicine Cat: Venomclaw _(Light brown tabby tom with brown eyes)_

**Apprentice: **Brackenpaw

Warriors:

Hazeleaf _(Dark gray tom with silver eyes)_

Crookedleg _(Chocolate brown and white tabby tom with amber eyes)_

Daisytail _(Silver and white she-cat with bright blue eyes)_

Fishfoot _(Black and white tom with storm green eyes)_

Jayear _(Golden tabby tom with amber eyes)_

Sunningheart _(Calico and black she-cat with sea green eyes)_

Mistnose _(Gray tabby she-cat with indigo eyes)_

Grayfeather _(Dark gray and black tom with light lime green eyes)_

**Apprentice: **Lilacpaw

Crowstripe _(Black and silver tabby tom with one green eye and one golden eye)_

Apprentices:

Brackenpaw _(Dark brown tom with amber eyes)_

Lilacpaw _(Pale yellow tabby she-cat with lilac eyes)_

Queens:

Lilyflight _(Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with light blue eyes)_

**Mate: **Crookedleg

**Kits: **Stormkit _(White tom with silver eyes)_; Soggykit _(Blue-gray tom with smoke gray eyes)_

Elders:

Blossomsnap _(Mottled calico she-cat with ember-amber eyes)_

Hailface _(Brown and gold dappled tom with hazel eyes)_

Creekdancer _(Cream tom with dark blue eyes)_

_**DewClan**_

Leader: Marshstar _(Black she-cat with silver eyes)_

Deputy: Rabbitwind _(Chocolate brown tom with amber eyes)_

Medicine Cat: Ashwhisker _(Silver tabby she-cat with lilac eyes)_

Warriors:

Dapplegaze _(Mottled tortoiseshell she-cat with smoke gray eyes)_

**Apprentice: **Maplepaw

Starredfur _(Cream she-cat with golden eyes)_

Bumbletail _(Black and brown tabby tom with orange eyes)_

Honeypelt _(Golden dappled she-cat with bright green eyes)_

**Apprentice: **Jaggedpaw

Skychaser _(White tom with indigo eyes)_

Squirrelhaze _(Sandy brown she-cat with brown eyes)_

Whitelight _(Ginger tabby tom with white paws and pale blue eyes)_

**Apprentice: **Flutterpaw

Briarstorm _(Calico she-cat with one dark green eye and one dark blue eye)_

Apprentices:

Maplepaw _(Russet red she-cat with light blue eyes)_

Jaggedpaw _(Black tom with silver eyes)_

Flutterpaw _(Light gray she-cat with indigo eyes)_

Queens:

Redlily _(Russet red she-cat with amber eyes)_

**Mate: **Whitelight

**Kits: **Sparrowkit _(Brown tabby tom with a sea green eye, missing an eye)_; Starlingkit _(Golden she-kit with light blue-green eyes)_; Mosskit _(Gray tom with crystal blue eyes)_

Elders:

Peachtail _(Pink-gray she-cat with hazy gray eyes)_

_**BirdClan**_

Leader: Lilystar _(Calico and cream she-cat with indigo eyes)_

Deputy: Doveheart _(Ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes)_

Medicine Cat: Cinnamonfur _(Dark brown tabby she-cat with light green eyes)_

Warriors:

Robinsong _(Russet red she-cat with ember-amber eyes)_

**Apprentice: **Fernpaw

Troutnose _(Silver tom with ice blue eyes)_

Blacktail _(Pitch black tom with hazel eyes)_

Dustfoot _(Mottled brown tom with silver eyes)_

Treeclaw _(Chocolate brown and gold tabby tom with orange eyes)_

**Apprentice: **Patchpaw

Moonleaf _(White she-cat with silver eyes)_

Apprentices:

Fernpaw _(Tortoiseshell she-cat with crystal blue eyes)_

Patchpaw _(Golden dappled she-cat with smoke gray eyes)_

Queens:

Falconstrike _(Black and white she-cat with storm green eyes)_

**Mate: **Blacktail

**Kits: **Expecting

Elders:

Hawkeye _(Black and brown tabby tom with ember eyes)_

Forestpelt _(Blue-gray she-cat with lilac eyes) _

_**BlazeClan**_

Leader: Sedgestar _(White she-cat with bright green eyes)_

Deputy: Mossheart_ (Ginger tom with pale blue eyes)_

Medicine Cat: Starlingblaze _(Gray tabby she-cat with lilac eyes)_

Warriors:

Cragfur _(Russet red tom with light green eyes)_

**Apprentice: **Duckpaw

Rivercrest _(Blue-gray tom with silver eyes)_

Rainwatcher _(Dark gray she-cat with hazel eyes)_

Maplestripe _(Dark brown tabby tom with ember eyes)_

Jaggedsky _(Gold tabby tom with ice blue eyes)_

**Apprentice: **Brookpaw

Littlebreeze _(Calico she-cat with brown eyes)_

Apprentices:

Duckpaw _(Golden she-cat with forest green eyes)_

Brookpaw _(Brown dappled tom with hazy blue eyes)_

Queens:

Tawnysong _(Russet red she-cat with smoke gray eyes)_

**Mate: **Rivercrest

**Kits: **Expecting

Elders:

Pondclaw _(Silvery blue tom with ocean blue eyes)_

Dawnwhisper _(Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes)_


	2. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

Bluestar sat peacefully atop the huge boulder that so well replicated ThunderClan's old Highrock. The rest of StarClan assembled below her, stardust swirling around their paws. They filed in and sat down, looking up at the wise old blue-gray leader silently.

"Cats of StarClan," She announced loudly. "It has been almost thirty-two seasons since the original four Clans disintegrated into the Clans we have now come to love."

The cats from the original Clans nodded; a look of pain in their eyes. "Yes, the loss of our beloved Clans was tragic, but now we must prevent it from happening to the Clans that exist today!" Bluestar looked out into the crowd of thousands of cats. Looks of perplexity, anxiety, and misery filled their gazes.

"Yes, I understand your confusion; for it wasn't long ago when we tried saving the Clans and failed. But I cannot prevent the future from happening. Unless we want to watch these Clans crumble under our paws, you must listen to me." Bluestar looked to be afraid, almost terrified, of what was to come.

"Bluestar, we have never stopped listening to you. But look where trying to save the Clans has gotten us. Yes, four new Clans rose from the dust, but we shouldn't have lost ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan in the first place." A voice called out from the crowd.

"Yes, Yellowfang, I know. But we did everything we could to prevent the Dark Forest from attacking. It could not be helped. Now they are on the rebound, and we have to try to stop them." Bluestar meowed.

"But remember, we found four new, amazing cats. Those cats were Birch, Owl, Raindrop, and Flitter, who became the great Oakstar, Thrushstar, Dewstar, and Birdstar. They were all willing to start new Clans. And while they did not live to see their Clans thrive, their successors have been looking after these cats ever since. And we, StarClan, can take full credit for locating these wonderful cats."

A muscular white tom stood, and in a loud, firm voice stated, "She's right. While we couldn't stop the destruction of the first Clans, we did create the new Clans." Murmurs of agreement rippled through the StarClan warriors.

"Thank you, Whitestorm." Bluestar acknowledged. "Now, I'd like to point out-"

"But if we couldn't prevent destruction the first time, how do you expect us to prevent it now?" Brightheart put in.

"If you would just let me speak, I would be able to tell you that I do have a plan." Bluestar said irritably.

"I would like to reincarnate three brave leaders into the bodies of three kits. I have been planning this for a while, seeing as it worked with Cinderheart. Blossomheart, of OakClan, is currently expecting kits."

A gray tom stood, his unseeing blue eyes staring straight at Bluestar. "Wouldn't the spirits of the leaders be forgotten, and turned into a new spirit? And wouldn't the kits be having strange dreams and getting confused with their destinies, just as Cinderheart did?" He asked.

"Jayfeather, while I respect your concerns, I have already thought this through. Cinderpelt's spirit was lifted from Cinderheart when Cinderheart finally chose her own destiny. When these kits save the Clans, the spirits of the leaders will be lifted back into StarClan, and the kits will be free from their influence."

The other cats all approved quietly. "I know it seems like it could be easily spoiled. But the spirits of these strong cats will guide the kits to know their destinies." Bluestar's ears twitched.

"We are strong enough to handle this, StarClan!" A familiar, firm, friendly voice rang out. The crowd parted to let through a brilliant orange tom with sparkling, lively green eyes. He hopped up on the ledge beside Bluestar.

"Welcome, Firestar." Bluestar dipped her head.

"But Jayfeather is also right. These three brave cats, their spirits will blend into the kits' spirits and become a part of them. These cats will be giving up their lives in StarClan, and becoming one with a new life until their spirits can be lifted. They will have to understand this as they volunteer."

Meows of agreement rippled through the crowd.

"I am now going to dismiss all kits, apprentices, warriors, queens, elders, medicine cats, and deputies. Thank you for attending the meeting. You shall all know tomorrow who gave up their spirits to these three strong kits." Bluestar meowed.

Majority of the cats noiselessly filed out, back to their dens. Firestar joined the crowd of cats, and Bluestar hopped down to survey them. "Any leader who knows for certain this is not something they want to do may leave."

About a fourth of the cats slunk away into the depths of StarClan's hunting grounds. Not many cats remained.

"We have discovered that Blossomheart will be having two toms and one she-kit. Therefore, we need two toms and one she-cat to volunteer. Please separate into groups by gender. We will select toms first."

Two groups of StarClan cats stood, waiting. Seven toms and three she-cats were looking at the blue-gray she-cat eagerly. Bluestar made her way over to the toms.

"I ask for two valiant leaders." Bluestar surveyed the group, thinking hard.

"I choose Crookedstar, and Firestar. Thank you, both of you. The rest of you may leave." Bluestar dipped her head and padded over to the she-cats.

"I ask for one brave leader. I see only one leader stands before me. Thank you, Mistystar." Mistystar dipped her head.

Bluestar dashed over to the Highrock once more and jumped up on it. "Volunteers, I thank you for so generously giving up your spirits for these three kits. We must now begin to reincarnate you into the kits before they are born. Come, meet me by the pond." She leapt down and raced for the pond, the StarClan cats following behind.

"Oh, Spottedleaf, I'm worried." Bluestar said, pacing in circles while the medicine cat she could always rely on sat, her pretty little tail curled around her paws.

"Bluestar, we are StarClan now. We no longer need to wait for signs to act. We talked about this earlier. You chose the path that you thought to be correct, and that is all that we can do." Spottedleaf meowed.

"I just don't know, Spottedleaf. Now that we have to make all of the decisions, everything is so much harder. We no longer have guidance." Bluestar's brilliant blue eyes glimmered with concern. "I just hope that the spirits of our heroic volunteers don't diminish into nothing, and I really hope that our plan doesn't fall through. I couldn't bear to see our beloved Clans die out again, I just couldn't. It was bad enough having to watch hundreds of loyal Clan cats die once."

Spottedleaf stood, flexing her petite legs so that her bright pink paw pads were exposed. "I wish I could tell you what to do, but I am no longer the medicine cat that can decipher signs, Bluestar. I am now the StarClan warrior, and I send signs. I cannot tell you what is right and what is wrong, for I don't know any better than you. I'm sorry." She dipped her head. Bluestar sighed.

"There is no need to apologize, Spottedleaf, for I now see that you are not wrong." She stopped pacing, and her eyes, although still glazed with fear, appeared to be brighter than before. "I must go, to check on the kits." She bounded off, kicking up stardust as she went. Spottedleaf watched her go, and then padded off, unsure what to do next.

Bluestar stopped at the shiny pool that looked to be made of glass. She dipped her paw in it, disturbing the surface. In the pool she saw an image of three sleeping kits. None of them took on an exact appearance of the spirits inside of them. This was good, for Bluestar didn't want any other cat to be suspicious before the time came for all to know. The kits were tiny, peaceful. Bluestar was pleased. How nice it was that they were all born without any trouble. All she could do now was wait.

Her ears twitched uncomfortably. She dipped her paw in the water once more, expecting it to clear. Instead, a flashy image depicting the deaths of Crookedstar, Firestar, and Mistystar played, fading into an image of three warriors looking much like the kits she just saw. Her eyes widened fearfully.

Whatever was to come in the future wasn't going to be good. She staggered over to a tree and collapsed, leaving the shiny pool to play its morbid image over and over again.

"To stop the battle from killing them all, three stars from Silverpelt must fall. Those who were living, then dead, and then, will get the chance to be alive again." A voice whispered.

Bluestar looked up to see a starry, faded image of a hairless cat with bulging, blind blue eyes in front of her.

"Listen to your heart, Bluestar. You are all the Clans have left." The cat faded, and Bluestar was left to stare into the sky, wondering exactly how well her plan would work.


End file.
